


【授翻/奇异铁】At the End of the World/世界尽头

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Short & Sweet, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done, hint of fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 在世界尽头，Tony一直认为自己会孤独死去，但这回不是了。





	【授翻/奇异铁】At the End of the World/世界尽头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948356) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我知道这个不会受欢迎的，没有任何借口。希望写得算还行？

尘土，他的装甲被尘土所覆盖。遍布角角落落，在Tony站起来的时候从关节之间洒落，嵌入新近形成的划痕与破洞之间。呼吸随着热浪滚滚喷回到脸上，过滤系统在最后一记重击面甲的攻击下失灵了。幸运的是他还看得见，但没那么幸运的是他或许会被自己身上流下的汗水淹死。但他依旧设法站了起来，背靠身后那棵大橡树，心跳以稳定的节奏在耳边回响。他想数一数，不知道他们还剩下了多少人。

肾上腺素如同子弹一般持续在他血液中奔涌，这是唯一能阻止他跪倒在地、阻止他在绝望中陷入崩溃的东西。他们此刻已经所剩无几，这支新的外星势力来势汹汹，势头之猛出乎所有人意料。他的脑海中闪过一个个阵亡的报告，Rogers，Clint，Bruce，Wong，Rhodes。那是他最后一次听到这些声音，随即似乎是外星人最爱使用的电子脉冲击中了他的通讯器。

据他所知最后一个据点是瓦坎达。那也是三小时之前的事情了，Tony想知道那里是怎么撑到现在的。无论如何，他此刻的任务是到达那里去，做出最后的决一死战。当发光的传送门出现在他身边朝他晃动的时候Tony瑟缩了一下，全身仿佛都为之一振，精疲力尽的感觉似乎被希望之泉消弭了一些。

他穿过传送门大步迈向Stephen和Peter，更糟的是他们显然鲜血淋漓伤痕累累。Tony觉得自己的某处碎了，装甲自动收起了头盔仿佛发出了过度使用后的愤怒呻吟，Tony踉踉跄跄地、不顾一切地用某种新的方式牢牢地抓住Stephen，只想让自己确认这个人还活着、呼吸着、就和自己一样。

他就是这么做的：一把抓住Stephen，用尽了装甲允许的最大力道将对方向前拉近，而魔法师瞬间用胳膊搂住了他，将脸埋在了他的颈侧。那一刹Tony迷乱而疯狂地想着就算此刻外星人将自己干掉都无所谓了。但他甫一抽离就注意到了Stephen面无血色，一副硬邦邦的挫败的表情，与他自己的别无二致。Stephen一直和Wong在一起直至Wong被击倒。Tony不知道该说些什么，而当他将目光投向Peter之时，事实证明别的都只是微不足道。

Tony转身朝向那孩子，如坠冰窟。他的脸侧、装甲上都沾染着血迹，脏兮兮的，褴褛不堪，但他的表情比以上一切都更严重。那里一片空白，全然的空白，他所知的Peter Parker所拥有的一切光芒都在过去的这一周被熄灭了。这一点，Tony明白，不同以往。May姨今天去世了。

“Peter，”他将眼神转向孩子，什么都看不到。“我很抱歉。”

接着Peter泣不成声，绝望地呜咽着哭了出来，扑向Tony然后紧紧抓住他，仿佛这是唯一能让自己保持理智的事情。他应该在那儿的，天啊，他本该在那儿的。

Stephen越过他肩头看去，目光沉重。他无声地摇了摇头。那么就是如此。“Peter，我们得去瓦坎达了。”

孩子抽泣的声音变缓了，抽身离开，又回到了几分钟前缩着的甲壳之中。这必须得做，是他和Stephen执行Z计划的时候了。这是最后的选择，最糟的那个。一扇传送门打开，Peter顺从地走了进去，Stephen伸出手，Tony握住了，只觉得心碎得更厉害了。

“再多点时间。”Stephen低声喃喃道，双眼注视着他的眼睛，仿佛这将是最后一次凝望。Tony觉得那并不遥远了。

穿过门，他们来到了处于防护盾之下的瓦坎达国外围。不远处突然传来树木轰隆倒塌的声音，巨大的机器在头顶上呼啸，混杂着战士们的尖叫与呐喊。朝防护盾的穹顶中望去，就能看出那即将到来的末日的征兆。国旗降了一半，黑豹已经死亡。

“我们要怎么办？””Peter的声音很轻，很安静。

Stephen伸手将孩子拉近，Tony也挤了过去，意识到是时候了。Tony手上的红色光芒发出警告，告诉他们只剩片刻的时间。

 “Peter，”Stephen抓住孩子的肩膀，微微俯视着他，眼中喊着泪水，“仔细听我说，好吗？你要记住这个。”他一直等到Peter坚定地看向自己的眼睛。

“我们爱你。”从Peter和Tony轻轻的抽气声可以听出他们在努力不要打断他。这是属于他的时刻。“这种非人的痛苦会持续很长一段时间，但不要让它将你击垮。这似乎是个不可能的任务。但接下来你遇到的人会帮助你，信任他们，因为他们会为你牺牲自己的性命。”孩子的眼中闪烁着困惑，目光疯狂地在他们之前逡巡。“每个人都有他们自己的时间，但你的还没有到。”

“Dr. Strange？你说的是什么意思？为什——”

法师凝视着他，已经感觉到了失落的悲痛，“现在来吧，Peter，我是Stephen。”

Tony走上前来，此时Peter突然后退了一步，“不！你不能这样对我！”Tony没让他说完，最后一次搂住了孩子的胳膊，强行将他揽入怀抱，即使孩子在他颈侧啜泣出声。

“Peter，我发誓要保护你。你还可以做许多好事，但如果你留下来，你会死的。”

他继续挣扎，“我不在乎——”

Tony后退一步，凝视着他的双眼，“我知道，但你迟早会明白的，”他强忍住泪水哽咽道，“我想告诉你，我为你骄傲，我们都是，May姨，Stephen，我，其他的复仇者们，都是。大家都希望你活下去。”

Peter在他的臂膀下颤抖着，绝望如此深刻，他的表情让Tony的心刺痛不已。“我该怎么办？”他低声说，伤心而微弱。

这时Stephen走上前来，斗篷从他肩头离开，搭在了Peter身上。他用一只手抚着孩子的肩膀，“你会记得我们，”Stephen说，“你会记得我们所有人，为我们哀悼，为我们悲伤，而最后，你将回来为我们复仇。”一个传送门在身后打开，再无别的对话。斗篷强行将哭着的Peter拉过了门去。

“该死的Stephen。”

“我们快没有时间了，Tony。”

他是对的。Tony需要集中注意力，但他允许自己放纵那么一刻。“他现在安全了吗？”

Stephen忧伤地笑了笑，“就在我们说话的时候，银护成员们已经脱轨了。”

Tony闻言只觉得一切都几乎崩溃了，虚无的情绪淹没了他。他依旧望着Stephen，紧紧握住了对方的手。“为什么你不走呢？”这是他最后的挣扎。他们已经谈了许多次这个问题，但他依然还是无法忍受即将发生的事情。

“你知道我做不到，亲爱的，”他平静地低声说，“每个人终有尽头，而我的就在此刻。况且，”Stephen倾身，好让他们额头贴着额头，气息拂过面颊。“我不会让你独自一人死的。”

Tony将他们的嘴唇抵在一处，一声呜咽流出，泪水将他们的唇沾染得润湿粘稠。Tony沉浸于其中，沉溺于柔软的唇瓣与自己的贴在一起的触感，沉醉于胡须相互蹭过，紧紧拥着他脖颈的颤抖的双手的感觉。他无法相信自己再也不能体会这种感觉了。

 “我爱你。”Tony说道，将所有曾经体会过的种种情感都注入其中，他要让对方知道，无论此刻抑或永恒，即使看着Stephen再次死去是一种折磨，但知道他不会离开自己身边，也让他的灵魂获得了新的安宁。

“我爱你Tony，我会在另一边等你。”Stephen的脸色依旧苍白，泪水沿着他的脸颊滑落。

Tony强挤出一个微笑，“如果是我先到的可就不会了。”黑色幽默，一如他们第一次见面时那般。

“这可不是比赛。”Stephen低声说着，湿润而悲伤的嘴角微微翘起。

他们身旁的树木突然发出轰隆的巨响，迫使他们分开。如今这已成了本能，如呼吸一样自然而然的本能：守在一生挚爱身旁，去战斗，去赴死。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：呃……为这篇道歉。  
> 译者笔记：仔细品品还可以从刀里找糖吃。有一挚爱在侧并肩走向世界的尽头又何妨呢。


End file.
